Complicated Matters
by hott-lil-devil67
Summary: Aya Mikage has suffered alot through this past year. First her best friend Yuhi falls into a coma, and then her parents are in a car accident. Is this happening deliberately?
1. The bitter Truth

Chapter one- The bitter truth.  
  
She stormed away, threw one death glare at him and that was the last he saw of her. Toya stood there, not knowing what to do next. He really blew it this time.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
He shot awake, beads of sweat pouring down his face, there was that dream again. Who was she that he kept dreaming of? It frustrated him. Toya got out of bed; his green eyes fell on the illuminated alarm clock, 3:16 am, sheesh, this had been happening for over a week now, what the hell was going on? He paced around the room, when the phone rang. What was it now, who was calling at this hour?  
  
"Hello?" "Get over here, right now!" barked a voice on the other side of the phone. It was a feminine voice, the moment he heard it, he groaned in despair. "Why?" he asked exasperatedly. "Shut up and get over here now!" He was about to protest when he heard the phone hang up.  
  
Cursing under his breath, he got dressed and left the apartment.  
  
*  
  
"He was pissed, you could tell", said a tall girl. "He just bumped into me and then when I fell, he didn't even help me up! It was like he was in a hurry though, and he did look disturbed". "Why would you care anyway?" asked her best friend Yuhi, he was grinning maliciously at her. "Because. It's none of your business!" she growled. Yuhi started at her beautiful face, her violet eyes were narrowed down at him, and her blonde hair was in her face. ".Why do you care if I care, it's not like I care if you care but." he didn't even hear her, suddenly he was so infatuated by her. "CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME!!" She screamed. Yuhi snapped back to reality and focused his gaze on her, "Aya." "Um, what? You seem very." She trailed off, as he fell on her. "Oh my god! Yuhi? Are you all right, Yuhi!"  
  
She shook him, fear gripping the insides of her stomach; he was out cold, what could be the matter? "What should I. call an ambulance? That's it, call an ambulance". She set him down carefully on the couch, and called for an ambulance.  
  
"You'll be all right now, just hold on Yuhi", she said soothingly.  
  
*  
  
Aya paced back and forth, what was taking them so long? She was growing impatient, "Excuse me, any idea if my friend Yuhi Aogiri is going to-" "I don't know miss, But I know you'll be able to see him soon", said a nurse. Aya sat back down on the bench. What could have gone wrong? Yuhi was always healthy as a horse. She was lost in her thoughts when the doctor came up to her, "You may see him now". She got up and hurried to his room. Silently she walked to his side, he was in deep slumber. Tears whelmed up in her eyes, "Yuhi?" No response. She shrugged it off and dragged a chair and placed it next to the bed. She sat there, in the dim room, grasping his hand. "He's unconscious", said a masculine voice. "Gee, I didn't know that!" said Aya sarcastically, she turned around and her eyes widened in shock. "YOU!" "I guess it's a coincidence, I was just thinking about you", he said. Aya rolled her eyes, "Well I wasn't". "I'm sorry, if I was rude to you", he said, looking down with regret printed all over his face. "You owe me", said Aya, her eyes narrowed in a frown. "I said I was sorry", he said, "By the way, is he getting better?" Aya shook her head, "Nope, not even a flinch". She looked worried, "Look, don't worry about it". "How can I not! He's never gone through this before!" barked Aya. "Shut up! This is a hospital Aya!" he hissed at her. "Sorry, but I'm just so worried", said Aya, her eyes dropped like a bullet, "He's usually so healthy, and I wonder how that could have happened just like that." "Like I said, he'll be fine", he said walking over to pat her on the back. "Aki. how do you know for sure?" she asked her twin brother. "I'm not sure, but I know he'll be fine".  
  
*  
  
"Aya! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry", yelled her mother from downstairs. "I know that mom, I was, oh my god! Mom! Have you seen my backpack?" shouted Aya frantically; she rushed around the upper half of the house in one sock. "It's downstairs, now hurry!" said her mother exasperatedly. "Yeah, I will", said Aya, she rushed down the stairs, "Where's Aki?" "He already left", said her mother, busy in the kitchen. "He's going to get it when I catch up with him." growled Aya. "Hurry up Aya! (".I'll pound his head.") He left because you always get him late", sighed her mother. "Ok, ok", said Aya, she slipped on her shoes and kissed her mother on the cheek, "Love you". "You too, now hurry!"  
  
She was running down the street, late for school again. "Nice way to test my running skills", thought Aya, she checked her watch and yelped, the bell was going to ring in five minutes, and school was just about two minutes away. Thanking god at the sight of the gates she slowed down when she was just inches away.  
  
Riiiiiiiiiing!!!!  
  
"WHAT!!" she nearly had a fit, what do you know, her watch was slow.  
  
"Ha! You were late, again?" laughed her friend Jamie. She was an exchange student from the United States. "It's not that funny you know", growled Aya, "I was warned if I got late again, I'd get in trouble". "Or worse, live at school", laughed someone behind her. She whipped around, and half cried half laughed, "YUHI!?" "Hi", he smiled, "What did I miss?" "Why didn't you call me? What happened to you? I was so worried-" hugging him round the waist. "Relax Aya, I was only out for one night. Turns out it was - what!?" Aya was staring at him, like he had grown two heads, "How long did you say you were out for?" "A night", said Yuhi uncertainly, he eyed her, "Why?" "Excuse me Aya, but have we been introduced?" asked Jamie, smiling at Yuhi. She snapped out of her dream like state, "Oh! Oh this is, Jamie, she's from America, somewhere from New Jersey, and Jamie, this is my friend Yuhi, he was-" "Hi Yuhi", cut in Jamie. "Hey newbie", said Yuhi smiling at her. Jamie looked confused, "What do you mean by newbie? I've been here for about a year". "No you haven't, at least I think so. Because I was out for a night and before that I don't quite remember the big news of a foreign exchange student", said Yuhi. "Aya, is this some kind of joke?" asked Jamie and Yuhi together, both really confused. Aya had a look of shock on her face. "He thinks- he thinks." her eyes rolled back in her head and the last thing she remembered before hitting the floor was Yuhi running to grab her before she hit the ground.  
  
*  
  
Her vision was blurry, but yet she could make out a figure next to her. She sat up, and groaned. "Hey Aya" said her twin brother Aki. "Don't be so casual Aki Mikage, I'm mad at you for leaving without me!" hissed Aya. "Excuse me for caring", said her brother, but Aya knew he didn't care whether she was rude or not, the important thing was that she was all right. "Where am I?" asked Aya, looking around. "Nurse's office", said Aki, "Are you feeling better?" Aya nodded. "Yuhi." "What?" asked Aki. "He was there, I saw him", said Aya placing her palm on her forehead. "I think you hit your head too hard Aya, Yuhi couldn't possibly be-" "I saw him! He was there, he caught me before I hit the ground, and possibly got me here, but I know I saw him!" yelled Aya. "Ok, ok, shut up now! This place requires silence", hushed Aki. "You don't believe me, do you?" asked Aya, glaring at her brother. "It's a bit hard to", admitted Aki. "Thought so, you never believe me with anything anymore", said Aya, "I feel like we've grown apart". "You know that's not true Aya", said Aki, he looked hurt. "Oh no, I know its true, it's you who doesn't realize it", said Aya. "Come on now, I don't need this, not now", said Aki, "And you especially don't need this, so just calm down, ok?" Aya took a breath, "Ok, I'll calm down, that doesn't get you off the hook though, we'll talk about this later". "Agreed", said Aki, grinning at her.  
  
*  
  
Aya was sitting and finishing her homework, when there was a knock on the door. "Did you guys forget something? Keys- Yuhi!" she gasped when she saw him at the door. "Hey Aya, are you better?" he asked. "I am, it's you that I'm concerned about, Yuhi quit with the jokes all ready, it's really freaky", said Aya. "What do you mean?" asked Yuhi, walking up to her bedroom. She followed him, "What I mean is- Yuhi! This is important, please take this seriously". "I am, and I want to know what's going on. Something's clearly wrong with Jamie, she thinks she's been here a year, but of course she hasn't", said Yuhi. "Yuhi.you don't know after all", whispered Aya quietly. "Aya? What do you mean, what don't I know?" asked Yuhi. She was worried now, how was she going to break the news to him? "Nothing, that's not important". "I want to know, it's regarding me!" demanded Yuhi. "It's nothing Yuhi!" said Aya. "You're a liar", said Yuhi. He then pinned her to her bed, "Please?" She stared up at him; she could see he was hurt. "You've always trusted me with the truth, and I know you're lying- Aya whats wrong with you?" asked Yuhi. "I don't want to do anything stupid Yuhi", said Aya, tears whelming up in her eyes. "You're a smart girl, you can never do anything stupid, so please tell me. Please?" asked Yuhi, he threw her his puppy dog eyes. "Fine. you want to know? Do you really want to know!" yelled Aya, looking at him, tears now streaming down her face. "I was talking to you in your room once, and you just fell on me like a lifeless doll. We admitted you into the hospital, and waited for the answers." "What were they Aya?" asked Yuhi, his face a few inches away from hers. He hated seeing her crying, but he wanted to know what was going on. It must have been something terrible. "I wanted you to come back, we were all so worried about you, and the doctors said there was little hope of your recovery. And then today, when I saw you at school, I was so happy! It was like the sun was shining again, you know? I didn't really expect to see you again." "What does that mean Aya, I was out for only a ni-" "You weren't out for a night!" shouted Aya; "You were in a coma for a year Yuhi, A FREAKING YEAR!" 


	2. Hopless Predictions?

Chapter two- Hopeless Predictions?  
  
"A y-year?" asked Yuhi, sitting on the edge of the bed, " A YEAR!" "Yuhi, calm down-" "Why wasn't I informed? The doctors lied to me then. They said I had a minor case of food poisoning and nothing more. They said I was out for a night and that was it", said Yuhi, "Then I come to school and the teachers say I was promoted a grade higher. I didn't care, I was such a fool to have not suspected anything!" "Please calm down", said Aya and caught him in a tight embrace, "I don't know what's going on myself, but we'll find out the real truth behind everything". "Ok, I'll calm down", said Yuhi, readjusting his seating arrangement. "Good", said Aya letting go of him. "What worries me though." "What does?" she asked, concerned. "Is if I was deliberately in a coma", said Yuhi, his eyes focused smack dab in the centre of Aya's eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked worriedly. "I was lied to! Why would I be lied to? Someone's playing the puppet master here, and that person has been manipulating this whole situation, but why, is another mystery". "Listen, why don't we go for a walk or something, you really need some fresh air", suggested Aya. "Yeah, that would do good", said Yuhi, and then got up to leave.  
  
They were in the park, walking but didn't utter a single word. There was rustling in the trees all of a sudden, but there was no wind, taking the pair by alarm. Then someone dropped from the tree, which was followed by a scream.  
  
"What was that?" asked Aya the minute she heard it. "I don't know, but lets go check", said Yuhi. They turned round the bend and came face to face with a man. He had red hair and green eyes, very attractive. He had a certain look on his face, determined, but yet disturbed and unhappy. Aya gasped, and so did the stranger. "Yuhi! It's him", she whispered. "The guy who tripped you?" he asked back in a whisper. She nodded. "Don't I know you?" He was about to answer, but a couple came into view. He took one good look at them and took off. "Jamie? What's wrong?" asked Aya as her friend panted next to her. "He tried to rob us!" she said out of breath. Her date took off after the mystery man. "Wait for me!" she called after him, "Wait up Mike!" She took off, Aya and Yuhi followed. But soon they realized it was no use, because clearly he had gotten away.  
  
"Aya, didn't you say you knew him?" asked Jamie, "I heard you ask him". "He tripped me last year, for some reason I can't forget him", said Aya. "Weird" said her date, Mike. "Excuse me?" asked Yuhi, glaring daggers at him. "It's weird if it happened a year ago", said Mike with a shrug. "Forget it, I know it's weird, it alarms me too", said Aya, "But Jamie, what exactly happened?" "We were walking, just finished dinner and all of a sudden this guy drops down from the tree, he grabs my hand, then took a look at me and just took off!" said Jamie. "Now that's weird", said Yuhi. "Forget it, you know what, I have a feeling that's not the last we'll see of him", said Jamie, "Mike, could you walk me home?" "Sure" he said, taking her hand. "Bye guys", said Jamie and they left in the opposite direction.  
  
*  
  
The phone rang, one ring, two rings. she wasn't picking up. What was wrong with her! "Aya! Pick up dammit!" Yuhi barked into the phone. "Hello?" came a feeble voice on the other end of the phone. "Aya it's me, Yuhi. Are you all right?" asked Yuhi. "I-I don't know", she stammered, biting her bottom lip "Hold on, ok? I'm coming over", said Yuhi, and put the phone down.  
  
"Where are you? AYA!" he yelled, looking around the house. Something was wrong with her; he had been trying to call her for so long. Finally she picked up.  
  
He found her in her mother's room, her sleeping form cuddled up on the bed.  
  
"Aya?" he asked quietly as he walked up to her. He noticed tear stains on her cheeks. What the hell happened? She stirred and faced him; her eyes flew open. "What are you doing here?" "Came to see what was wrong". "Nothing's wrong", she said. "This past year, you've become quite a liar", said Yuhi, he smiled at her, "Come on, tell me". "Everything's wrong", said Aya, years rushed down her cheeks, "I got a call around 6 in the morning. My parents. they're in a terrible car accident. My brother's all right, he's at the hospital, he told me to stay at home". Yuhi hugged her tight, "It's all right, they'll be fine, ok?" "But what if they-" "Don't think like that" said Yuhi, stroking her hair. She fell silent, just limp in his arms.  
  
*  
  
"You saw her?" asked a sharp tone, "So, what did you do then?" "Nothing", said Toya, "I ran away". "What the hell?" screamed his boss, "Why! What the hell would you do that for?" "Because it wasn't the right time", said Toya, making himself comfortable in a chair. "Look, I want her out of the way! Understood?" snapped his boss, she shook her head in frustration, "I asked for an easy task, whats so hard in that?" "I need the right time", said Toya calmly. "The right time? Look, just finish it off a.s.a.p." hissed his boss. "Miori, I can't do it just yet, heard me?" said Toya, he glared at her. "Don't call me by my name! Have some respect, now get to work!" He glared at her and rolled his eyes, "Why am I doing this again?" "Fine, what do you want me to do?" "Kill her!" she yelled.  
  
Toya didn't say anything but just left, his coat trailing behind him, he knew he'd regret it, hell he already was. He didn't take the elevator, but walked down the stairs. He'd inflicted too much pain on her already. "What am I thinking? That's my problem, I'm not thinking."  
  
He reached the underground parking; Miori, he hated her! She was the thorn in his perfectly good life. He remembered her coming up to him at school one day, bribing him to do her a huge favour. "Why'd I even accept to do this for her?" he thought to himself, even if he wanted to get himself out of this, he couldn't, because she black mailed him. She held all the cards. He sighed spotting his car. This was his new daily routine, making Aya Mikage's life a living hell. First Yuhi, then her family, maybe he shouldn't do it; it was hurting another human being. He remembered her from school; she was a really nice person, not to mention pretty. "Why would Miori want to inflict any pain on her?" Toya asked himself, trying to make sense of things.  
  
*  
  
"Aya" asked Jamie, on Monday, it was during math class, Aya was practically asleep. "Uh? What's it this time?" she mumbled. "Remember that guy who we met at the park?" she asked, "Well not met, but." "What about him?" asked Aya, she was falling asleep again. "I think I saw him." "Again!" she shot up like a bullet. "Yeah, I think it was him." "Miss Aya Mikage, can you please report to the office, Miss Aya Mikage", sounded the P.A. "That's me", said Aya and got up to leave.  
  
She reached the office, spotting her brother. "Aki? Whats wrong?" "I came to tell you, not to worry about mom and dad", said Aki. Aya wanted to yell in joy, "Seriously? They're all right?" "Yup", said Aki, he hugged her, "If you want to, you can come to the hospital with me after school". "Yeah! I haven't seen them since the accident", said Aya, she glared at her brother, "Which makes me ask, why didn't you let me see them?" "So you could focus". "What the hell does that mean?!" growled Aya. "Never mind, I have to go now", said Aki. "Where?" "Hospital", he said with a shrug. "Well bye then". "Later".  
  
Aya was walking back to math class, lost in her happy world, when she dumped into someone. "Damn, I'm sor-" The two people started at each other. "Oh my god!" Aya half yelled, she preceded to run, when the red head caught her hand and pulled her back, "What do you want with me! Let go!" "Stop shouting, and don't worry", he said calmly. "What the hell do you mean by don't worry, you attacked my best friend!" "I didn't, I thought it was-" he bit his lip, shit! He was just about to say you, "someone I know". "So you attack a friend?" she asked sarcastically, "Just let go of me!" He did as she asked, "Sorry about the inconvenience Aya". The blonde haired girl started at him with wide, disbelieving eyes, "How'd you know my name?"  
  
(A/N) like it so far? I've only started, my first story on this site, so I'm kinda nervous, please review so I know whether or not to continue. 


End file.
